


Dance Macabre

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Helpful Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: The pictures from the EW shoot last year were my inspiration for 'dancing' Dean, Sam and Cas!





	Dance Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hallowe'en Comment Fic challenge on LJ's spn-bigpretzel here...
> 
> https://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/1202798.html

“I think it wants you to dance.” Sam whispered.

“Dance?” Dean answered, like he’d never heard the word before.

“Move your body to the rhythm.” Cas supplied helpfully.

“I know what dance means, Helpy-Mchelperton.” Dean retorted. “I just _don’t_.”

The wind howled and the skeleton advanced menacingly.

“I think you need to start.” Sam hissed. Dean tried doing his best thriller moves, then Sam and Cas joined in, but the skeleton still wasn’t happy.

“She wants to dance with _you_.” Cas suggested.

“Well that’s just peachy,” Dean grumbled, then addressed the skeleton. “C’mon then, but no wandering hands.”

The skeleton danced with Dean for what seemed like hours, then let out a happy sigh and climbed back into her grave.


End file.
